The Stolen Pickle
by Tmanj
Summary: This is my first story ever. It is about a fellow named Gary who has a favourite type of pickle and has the last one stolen. This is the story of what he goes through to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Pickle**

Chapter: 1

**Thank you to all of the future fans that will help me in this story. It will be shorter chapters this is my first book ever so… read away.**

Once upon a time, in a galaxy not too far away, there was a man named Gary Flabby Bubba. He loved pickles a lot and when I say a lot I mean **A-Lot. **He lives in a world known as back to the story. He was eating his pickles and he was eating his favourite pickles when he notices that he only has one left and goes to the store.

He gets to the store and sees his best friend Cheese Head McCube Pants and goes over to say hi. "Hey Cheesey, what's up?" asks Gary. "Oh not much just buying my favorite type of salami sticks. You?" Replies Cheese Head. "Oh what a coinguidink I was just coming to buy my favorite type of pickles only one left." Says Gary. "Well I guess I should let you get home to the little cheese chunks of yours." "Yah alright I'll see you later."

So after his conversation with Cheese Head, Gary goes and gets his pickles right as he gets a phone call from the police from the bank. "Mr. Bubba?" Asks the police officer with worry in his voice. "Yes, what is the problem officer?" "Mr. Bubba, there was a robbery of the International Bank of Butcheekopia," States the police officer, "All of yours and 69 other people's money was stolen. you have no money left. I'm sorry we are working hard to get it back but the criminal was wearing an alligator suit." Gary asks very shakily, "yu-y-y-you mean I have no money?" "Precisely."

"HOW WILL I BUY MY PICKLE!?" Screams Gary. Everybody in the store looks at Gary. The mall security come and _"help" _him find the door out as he fights and kicks and screams, trying as he might to try and get away from the mall cop. After he got home from the long drive from the mall, he went back to eat this last pickle and it was gone.

**Dunh, dunh, dunnhhhh. What will happen next no one knows.**

**I would like to say thank you to my first readers again. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen Pickle**

**Chapter 2**

**Well I got viewers so I am righting the next chapter. Thank you to the first viewers even though you didn't review. Just a reminder review if you can please.**

"It was right there when I left. I don't know where it could have gone." Worries Gary. "It's not that big of deal it's just a pickle." Says the police officer. "No it wasn't they were worth $2,586,214,589,374,861**, **each and every pickle was worth that." States Gary. " well tha- how was it worth that much?" Asks the police officer, " it's a pickle." "No it was a pickle grown in lava dirt with diamonds in it, they also grow like potatoes, in the ground." Gary explains. The cop thinks for a second. "that was a very dumb idea to buy those, no wonder people wanted to steal from your bank." "Yes I know I won a 394,439 billion dollar lottery."

The cop was walking around the house when he sees a alligator scale. "I think I know who stole you pickle." " What, who?" Asks Gary. " the alligator bandit" says the cop. " The alli-who-banit?" asks a very confused Gary. " The same person who stole the money from the bank." Explains the police officer. "Oh well find him soon or I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Says Gary. "We will catch him/her as soon as we can." Says the police officer, " but no matter what you do not take any matters into you own hand." "grumble, grumble, grumble" grumbles Gary.

After the police officer left Gary went to find some more evidence. He found a camera with a picture of teeth, very large teeth at that. He found a large bite mark on his cow shaped couch. He also found an Alligator tooth engorged in the butt cheek of his pet camoose (half cat half moose, tail, head, and paws of a cat, and the size and body of a moose. Along with the legs.) there were a lot of things that the cops missed in his investigation.

**Thank you for waiting for the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
